


You Are Not Alone

by Claudia (ShiningStarsSystem)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bernadetta von Varley Needs a Hug, Caspar is trans too he just doesn't show up much, FE Trans Week, FE trans week 2020, Fire Emblem - Freeform, Fire Emblem Trans Week, Found Family, Gen, ITS TRANS WEEK BABEY, Lysithea Von Ordelia is trans, Minor spoilers for part 1, MtF Byleth, Trans Bernadetta von Varley, Trans Claude von Riegan, Trans Petra Macneary, fetransweek, fetransweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningStarsSystem/pseuds/Claudia
Summary: Bernadetta opens up to Professor Byleth about her gender identity and past, and makes a new friend.Written for the Found Family prompt of Fire Emblem Trans week!
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fire Emblem Trans Week 2020!





	You Are Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This talks about abuse so it could trigger people. Always a nice thing to have in mind so you don't get triggered!  
> Also, i am not shipping Professor!Byleth with Bernadetta! Student/Teacher relationships are always kind of a weird (and kinda just wrong) subject to write about, so this warning is here so i can tell everyone that this is NOT THE CASE in this fic.
> 
> This is slightly based on my own experience with an abusive/transphobic father (Thankfully, I'm better off than Bernie, my father was mainly just manipulative). It's also one year since I left MY father, so it feels like a celebration a little bit! :D enjoy.
> 
> (Based off of Bernie's B support with Byleth)

Bernadetta was in her dorm room. Alone. She was knitting a shawl. Not that she'd ever use it (it wasn't her "style"). But it did give her something to do in complete quiet. Peace and Quiet. All by herself. As far away from others as possible. Thankfully it was a Sunday, so it was highly unlikely someone would come to her door.

Except for Professor Byleth, who routinely checked in on her. It was sweet, but a little stressful.

KNOCK KNOCK.

Bernadetta quickly scrambled to pick up her weighted blanket. She knitted it herself and was proud of it. It felt warm and secure. It was very tight. That was a good feeling.  
"Hey! Bernadetta! May I come in?" The professors distinct firm yet gentle voice was a welcoming sound.  
"H-h Hi professor!" Bernadetta shrieked. Sounding high pitched. Sometimes Bernadetta wondered if she puts too much effort into sounding "girly" and it sounded annoying. 

"Do you want to come get breakfast?" Professor Byleth said through the door.  
"Thank you, but i want to stay in my room today." Bernie said "But you're welcome to come in, if you want!" She added as an afterthought.  
Professor Byleth had always been very kind to Bernadetta. They had become quite close. Last month, she had brought Bern on a mission with her class, the Golden Deer. It was scary... but fun. Bernadetta only ever said yes in the first place to sound nice, but she was glad with her decision when it happened. Bernadetta felt some level of comfort around Byleth.

Professor Byleth slipped inside Bernie's room with a tray, full of eggs and potatoes, and set it down on Bernie's bed. Bernadetta began to eat the egg slowly, one tiny bite at a time.  
"Why are you eating so slow?" asked Byleth.

Bernadetta scowled. "Well! Unlike you I have MANNERS! And i'm younger." Bernadetta looked up at Byleth, embarassed.  
"I'm Sorry!"

Byleth smiled "No need to apologize, you are younger. And you're a noble."

There was a lot of silence as Bernadetta began to eat her potatoes. Byleth felt the need to use small talk.

"Nice weather today, huh Bernie?"

Bernadetta nodded "Yes! Perfect for shutting yourself inside! Nobody will be alone to bother me!"

Byleth chuckled "That's one way of putting it."

Bernadetta smiled at Byleth. "I love feeling like I'm all alone in the world. No offense to you, of course."

"What made you so introverted, Bern?" Byleth asked.

"Oh... i guess i can tell you that. My father is obsessed with Money. After I- I mean. He's only ever seen me as bait for a rich husband. To train me to be a good wife, he'd do things like tie me to a chair, daring me to stay quiet all day long. I tried to do as he asked. I really really did. But before i knew it... i couldn't leave my room." Bernadetta looked scared recalling it.

Byleth was curious "Why couldn't you leave your room?"

"I just had this overwhelming feeling of fear all the time. No matter how hard i tried to please him, my father never thought i was good enough. After that, my father always thought i was intentionally making things hard for him. He couldn't finish a sentence without saying how cruel and worthless and unmarriageable i was. I wasn't allowed to make friends. Eventually, i didn't want to make friends. I was most comfortable alone. But my Father didn't like that, so he would drag me outside. I would object... and get seriously hurt. In recent years, he just ignores me altogether. It's like i don't exist." Bernadetta explained.

"How did you come to the Monastery?"

"If you can believe it, I was basically kidnapped. My mother ordered an attendant to stuff me in a bag while I was sleeping. By the time I figured out what was going on, I was already here. For a while, I was sure I was going to die. But here I am. Look at me...still breathing. Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get you down, talking like that about my past! Just forget everything I told you. There's no point in talking about myself anyway. Idiot! Oh, this is why everyone hates you, Bernie!" Bernadetta began to look slightly stressed, and stopped eating.

"No, thank you so much for confiding in me." Byleth said, with a smile.

"Oh Professor! How can you be so kind to me! I don't deserve it!"  
Bernadetta started to Cry. Byleth put a hand on Bernie's shoulder. 

"No, Bern. You ESPECIALLY deserve this. You've been mistreated your whole life. You needed someone to listen to you." Byleth's said calmly.

"Actually... it wasn't my whole life." Bernie said.  
"After my mom and dad left Eachother when i was little, I lived with my mom. She wasn't very nice, but she was much better than my Dad. When i was twelve years old, my Dad sued my Mom; and won. He soon had full custody of me. I had changed since he first saw me. I could feel he hated the change at first, but eventually turned it into a way to make money for himself." Bernie added after a moment of thinking.

"What change might that be?" Asked Byleth.

"When i was little i was a boy... I'm a girl now! Obviously! But... it wasn't always that way." Bernie felt embarrassed.

"Really? I was also Born as a Boy!"

Bernadetta's face lit up.

"I've been taking special herbs since i was 9!"  
"Me too! I mean... How do you think these are this big" Byleth said obviously gesturing towards her... uhh... large breasts.

Bernie blushed. "How?"

"Bra pads! Duh!" Byleth and Bernie both laughed.

"It's nice to know there are people who are going through the same thing i'm going through." Bernadetta looked so happy "Thank you so much professor! It means so much for you to go out of your way to be nice to me." Bernadetta was crying tears of joy.

"I always sort of knew. The weighted blankets? The clothes? The way you carry yourself? It all seems very familiar to me. You know, a couple years ago i went out of my way to be girly."

"Really?" Bernadetta was shocked.

"Yep. Don't you dare tell anyone," Byleth teased.

Bernadetta laughed.

"I wonder if there are any others out there?" Bernie asked.

"Between you and me... Claude is probably trans. Maybe some others too."

Bernadetta giggles.  
"Hey professor. I was thinking... can I join your class?"

Byleth looked shocked, yet pleased.  
"Of course Bernie! The Golden Deer could always use some more students!"

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! Why are you so kind Professor?"

"It might sound weird, but i feel like it's my Job for students to be happy. I just want to be there for all my students. Especially you Bernie." Byleth looked right at Bernadetta.

"You feel a bit like the parent i never had. Well, more like a big sister. Sorry! Was that weird?"

"Not at all! I'm honored to be your big sister! We can be a family of our own kind!"

Bernadetta gasped. "Wow! Really!?" 

"Of course, little sis!" Byleth and Bernadetta hugged eachother. Bernadetta now learned an important lesson today from Byleth. What real family feels like.

EPILOGUE  
________________________

Bernadetta walked right next to Byleth. They had a tray with soup and fish. They carried it to A small table. Lysithea and Petra sat opposite to them. They all raised their glasses, filled with orange juice.  
"To our newest Golden Deer! Bernie and Petra!" 

"I'm Shocked you got Bernadetta to come to the table" Commented Lysithea.

"Yes... well we had a talk and now she can go anywhere as long as I'm there too." Byleth said. Bernie smiled at this comment.

"Was the talking about the transitioning of the gender?" Asked Petra. 

Bernie and Byleth were shocked. "How did you know?" Asked Bernie.

Petra smiled "What is the correct phrasing... It takes one to know one?"  
Byleth nodded.

"I also transitioned a gender. In Bridgid, we have magic for it. On a day, i can bring you all of you back to bridgid to transition your gender." Petra smiled.

"Who said i was trans!?" Asked Lysithea.

"Oh, come on Lysithea. There's no harm in admitting it to a table full of trans people" Teased Byleth.

"Ok fine, i'm trans"

"We should start a club" Suggested Bernadetta. 

And so they did. The End!


End file.
